


Slow

by queuebird



Series: Writin' Dirty 2019 [25]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Dancing, M/M, Shmoop, Writin' Dirty 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-03-26 14:31:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19007713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queuebird/pseuds/queuebird
Summary: “Eames--no.Jesus. Ow.”





	Slow

“Eames-- _no._ Jesus. Ow.”

“Sorry.”

They shuffle hesitantly in a circle.

Arthur huffs out a breath. “Seriously, Eames, you’ve never learned how to dance?”

“This is not dancing,” Eames objects. “I know how to do real dancing.”

 _“Watch_ your foot!”

“What if I--”

Eames wraps his arms around Arthur’s waist and pulls him to himself. They slow to a halt.

“Eames,” Arthur says, muffled in Eames’s shoulder. “This isn’t--”

“Shhh,” Eames says. 

He closes his eyes and breathes Arthur in. Arthur lets him.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://queuebird.tumblr.com)


End file.
